Do You Remember the First Time
by macaronisofa
Summary: Hidan reflects on his first time. Do YOU remember the first time?


Well, the way it happened was… well I'm not sure what it was. We had just finished a mission, and I'd been injured. He had carried me all the way back to the inn we where staying at, lying me down gently, and crossing to the room to the bathroom, getting a washcloth to wet with warm water.

I just sat there in wonder, watching Kakuzu as he shuffled from the sink, to out things, to the sink, and back. Never once in our two month partnership had Kakuzu treated me with such care. He was always mean, punching or shoving me whenever he had the chance. And when he _did _ever touch me, he was very rough, making sure he grabbed my wounds, or squeezed me roughly, causing blood spurting threw my mouth.

But today, he had treated me with care. He had asked me if I could walk. I said no, because I was to hurt. But, I think I really said no…because I wanted to feel his touch. I wanted to feel his arms around me, carrying me bridal style. Ever since the first time he'd carried me, (although it was really rough), I'd wanted to touch him again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, as he approached me with the rag.

"Take off your cloak, Hidan."

"Why?" I asked, surprised by the sudden demand.

"Because, most of your wounds are under it, and because I can't clean them if you don't remove it."

I nodded quietly, before removing dropping my cloak from my shoulders. Kakuzu surveyed me quickly, before setting to work on cleaning my abrasions, and removing the senbon wedged in my side. He had almost finished when He looked at me, glaring at me in that way he does…well normally…his normal glare face.

"You look like shit, 're lucky you're still conscious. 5 stab wounds, a million cuts and scrapes, 3 senbon in you side. Hidan, I can see your _rib._" I scoffed.

"I can't die, remember? I'll be fine! I can take anything!"

He glared harder at me, like I had done something horrible. "Stop it! Hidan, that doesn't matter! You may be immortal, but you shouldn't shrug something like this off!

Number one, it's made you an arrogant, cocky, prick, which is why you're defeated in a lot of battles, and number two, we both now that there's a limit to your immortality! You can only take so much blood loss before you pass out. You can only do so many rituals before you organs fail, and you go out for three hours, and if you don't eat properly…or starve…well we both know what happens then, right?"

"Yeah. My Immortality vanishes."

"Yes! And even though you're immortal, you shouldn't treat your body…yourself, like that. You're body is to nice for that kind of punishment…and even though your annoying and you make me want to kill myself, you don't deserve to treat yourself like that. No one does."

I stared at him in surprise. He knew all that about me? He thought my body was nice?

He thought that I didn't deserve that kind off treatment? I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Just a bunch of stunned silence.

Kakuzu looked at me quizzically, before squinting in a face of realization.

"I'm…uh…I should go back to counting my…my…uh…"

"Money?"

"Yeah."

"Kakuzu, wait. Tell me the truth. Do you…do you _care _about me Kakuzu?" Kakuzu's scowl deepened.

"No, Hidan, I told you I only care about my mo-" He let out a long, deep sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before continuing to talk in that low, gruff voice that I love so much. (If only I he knew why I like to make him talk.) "Yes…well no…well a little…yes," He sighed again, "I guess I do." I stared in horrified wonder. I never expected him to say he even _liked _me, let alone _care _about me. I just sat there in shocked silence.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm going to go count my money." What I did after that I have no idea why. I grabbed his wrist as he got up, pulled him back, and smashed out lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. (Or did he kiss me?) I enjoyed it, and I think he did too. He came closer, grabbing me, and pulling me close. He kissed me feverishly, before pulling off his mask.

Our tongues fought for dominance, saliva dripping down my chin as I leaned into him. He deepened the kiss, making me groan, my erection throbbing consistently now. He pulled me down gently, pulling my legs up, and moving in between them, never breaking our kiss.

I groaned, wrapping my legs around his torso, pulling him closer, and begging him to go on. Kakuzu hesitated at first, seeming to be thinking on something, before he beginning to move. He pushed my legs up, putting his fingers at my entrance. "Ready?" I nodded. He pushed in one, two, then three, making me call out in surprise and pleasure.

He moved his fingers to find that one spot that would make my head spin. He found it, and began to hit it, over and over and over again, making me call out and moan, squirming beneath him. In a few moments, I came all over myself, moaning his name.

He unzipped his pants, and began to prepare himself, then looked at me. "You ready for this?"

"Hell Yes."

He eased himself in, starting at a fast and eratic pace. He needed this now. He moved slightly, hitting my prostate , pounding into it over and over again, sending black spots dancing threw my vision.

"Ah!"

"Kuzu!"

"Moan it!"

"Ah!"

I lost my vision almost completely, then my hearing. All I could hear was our moans, his short and rough 'mms', and my loud moans.

All I _wanted to hear was us. All I wanted right then was him. Bright splashes of color danced threw my vision, my moans getting louder and louder, my hands clawing and clutching his back._

"_Moan my name!"_

"_Ku-AH!"_

"_Moan it!"_

"_Ka-AH!"_

"_Moan It!"_

_Kakuzu's name bounced off the walls in a loud scream._

"_KAKUZU!"_

_I climaxed hard, spewing both of us with cum._

_With a few more thrusts, Kakuzu came too, making me feel all warm inside. He held me close for a few more moments, before rolling off next to me, and pulling me close to him. He kissed me gently. "Did you like that?"_

"_Hell Yeah. Why?"_

"_Dunno. You started it."_

_I smiled. For the first time in awhile, I actually smiled a real smile of happiness. I was truly happy. Truly…fulfilled. "I Love you, Kakuzu."_

"_I love you too, Hidan."_

_I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat._

_Do You Remember the First Time?_


End file.
